


Sunlight in Fiji

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Honeymoon thoughts.





	Sunlight in Fiji

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sunlight in Fiji

## Sunlight in Fiji

  
by jem80  


Disclaimer: If I owned 'em you think they'd still be straight?

Author's Notes: Thanks to kill_claudio for the beta. You rock, sweetie!

SequelTo: Almost Time

* * *

  
  
The afternoon sunshine fans out over Ray's body as he lays, sound asleep, in the hammock. Ben contemplates his features, sitting in a nearby chair. Ray looks angelic when he sleeps (a thought that would get Ben smacked were he to voice it to Ray) and the beams of sunlight dancing over his sprawled limbs elevates him, in Ben's opinion, to godlike beauty.   
  
The sun glints off Ray's ring, a dazzling flash that reminds him of the vows that they had exchanged, just three days ago. And now, he and Ray were enjoying two weeks at a private resort in Fiji before they headed to Inuvik and Ben's new post. The trip had come courtesy of Inspector Thatcher, much to Ben's surprise and Ray's happiness. Ray had been so happy in fact that Ben had begun to worry that he would change his mind about going north. But Ray sensing that had been quick to reassure him. "Don't get me wrong Ben. I'm excited about Inuvik but it'll be nice to go someplace warm and sunny beforehand." Ben was struck by just how much he loved this man. Ray could always sense what he was feeling. He had been going to say something to that effect to Ray but before he could Ray came out with a remark that made Ben think of something else entirely. "And just think, it'll be so warm we might have to take off all our clothes just to stay cool." After that remark, Ben had no choice but to tackle him, which led to a very pleasant afternoon on the loveseat.  
  
Ben would have continued to ponder on this, but for a voice that roused him form his thoughts.  
  
"Ben you're thinking too much. C'mere and cuddle." Ray grumbles sleepily.  
  
So he crawls in the hammock and arranges himself around Ray, who purrs in contentment and snuggles closer. Just before Ben falls asleep, he concedes to himself that although he does prefer the Northern lights, the warm sunlight of Fiji isn't too bad. Especially reflecting off Ray.   
  


  
 

* * *

End Sunlight in Fiji by jem80 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
